The object of my invention is to provide an easily mountable and retractable shield made of inexpensive construction which will protect the interior of a motor vehicle from the harmful rays of the sun.
Although many attempts have heretofore been made to serve the same function as said invention, the prior art has fallen short of achieving the desired goals of having the protective film cover the entire windshield while also following the curvature of a windshield, due to the redesign of a modern car windshield through the years. A modern car windshield is a curved trapezoid and a rectangular protective film cannot cover the entire windshield from the interior side of the windshield without clumping of the protective film.
It is a further object of the said invention to provide a shield for protecting the interior of a motor vehicle from overheating and fading through constant exposure to the suns rays, comprised of a flexible silver-coated electrostatic vinyl strip or the like, connected to a specifically designed spring loaded conical shaped roller which is encased in a tubular cylinder and intended to be mounted on the front windshield in the interior of a motor vehicle while the vehicle is parked.
Another salient object of said invention is to overcome storage problems which have plagued prior art due to their bulky shape and size. The said invention, by essence of design is constructed to be stored when not in use either mounted on the passager side of the windshield or even placed under the seats.
In order to appreciate the unique design and innovations of the said invention, we must first accept the fact that the windshield of a modern motor vehicle is a curved trapezoid with concave ends and not flat and rectangular in shape and with that fact established, we must also realize a rectangular shaped film cannot be use to fit exactly the contour of a trapezoidal shaped windshield from the interior of the vehicle. Previously constructed arts, which were designed to follow the curvature of the windshield were accomplished by using guide rails which are bulky and expensive to construct and assemble.
Thus, a new and improved design must be constructed to accommodate today's aerodynamically shaped windshield, which I believe this invention does.